1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for use with a brake booster, more particularly to a system for evacuating gas from a brake booster of a motor vehicle having a vehicle drive unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional system for evacuating gas from a brake booster 111 of an electric motor vehicle 11 includes a conduit 12 connected fluidly to the brake booster 111, an electric pump 13 connected fluidly to the conduit 12, and a mechanical pressure sensor 14 coupled to the conduit 12 for sensing pressure therein.
During braking, the electric pump 13 is activated to evacuate gas from the conduit 12 so as to reduce pressure in the conduit 12 when the pressure detected by the mechanical pressure sensor 14 is not below a predetermined threshold, thereby ensuring normal operation of the brake booster 111.
However, during malfunction of the electric pump 13, the driver of the electric motor vehicle 11 may not be able to brake the electric motor vehicle 11 due to lack of vacuum in the brake booster 111.